Love That May Never Be
by bluejay511
Summary: Arranged Marriages are never the best. Drew is forced to marry Misty and Ash and May are forced to wed. Since Drew and Misty were the richest they were forced to wed. Will they marry whom they love or who there parent chose? Will they live happy? R&R!
1. My Unsweet 16

Me: This story is gonna be my second story I put on fanfiction. I've made lots more but I think you'll be interested in this one. I hope it's as popular as my other one. I hope ya like it.

* * *

Chapter 1:Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Hi. My name is Misty Waterflower. My parent are Isaiah and Samantha, and they own one of the biggest corperations in the world, Waterflower Inc. That makes my family the second richest family in the Kanto Region, maybe even the world. But the first richest family is the Hayden family. They own the biggest carperations in the world. They own many clothing lines, supermarket Inc., and shoe stores., and the famous Drew inc. Drew inc., is mainly the company that owns Drew. It sell pictures of him, documents he wrote, sports equipment with his picture and signature and everything. I bet they even have you know what you don't wanna know. He claims he's taken but I think, no, I know it's a lie. I don't know if I hate him more or the tradition that causes the arrange marriage. I mean did they just decide to punish kids for no reasonby making them marry the person they hated and it was more for the money and not for love. Usually the guy picks but that's rare now a days. I don't know what i hate more tradition or thinking me as Mrs. Hayden for the rest of my life, but I think it's being called Mrs. Hayden. well, Here's how it started. It started when my 3 sisters decided to spend the night doing hair and nairs like the olden days before they were married. The eldest, Daisy, was married for 4 years and had 4 kids; Dylan, Miley, Ashley, and Allan. My other sister Lily, she was married two years and had two kids:Stephanie and Alex. They were twins. My other sister Violet was married for one year with a baby on the way. Well here's how my story starts.

"Misty you must be like so excited. You're turning 16 tomorrow." daisy said.

"I know I think I'm gonna buy me a new outfit to wear for the whole day." I responded.

"Like, You know, Mist, what happend when you turn 16?"

"Will mom throw me a surprise party, or maybe a cruise." I was so excited. I wasn't this excited since like ever.

"Oh Misty you're so silly. You're gonna get married." Violet responded.

"I hope he's nice. If I'm gonna be forced to marry someone he'd better be nice." I said but inside my mind a million other things were going on: like me not wanting to get married vs. what could be the good part. Hold on I'm thinking I'm thinking... Nope no good thoughts of marriage.

"We're not suppose to tell you but Mom said that like she was gonna try to get you and the hottest guy in the whole wide world to marry you."

"Brad Pitt." I was even more excited. Inside my mind was throwing a big party and I would have invited everyone but-

"Oh you're so like silly Misty,"Lily responded.

"We're talking about the hottest sensationtion every girl in the world wants. The one and only Drew Hayden."

"What?!" I screamed. The party inside my mind was over. My mind had blown up into a million pieces. I wanted to literally explode.

"Aren't you so excited, I mean, Drew will be yours and only yours."

" No I don't like Drew!!!" I ran downstairs to stop was may have been my life and my future. My mom was on the phone with guess who. Drew's mother.

"She'll be very glad to meet him." My mom said.

"Mom." She gave me the shh face and motion.

"Yes I know how special your Drew is and he deserves the best. My daugther will be a very great wife to your Drew."

" No mom I don't wanna-"

"Misty, shhh, I'm talking to Drew's mom" she said to me.

"Yes she'll meet him next week Thursday at 4:00." My mom said then hung up.

"Mother. I don't wanna marry him."

"Every girl does and it was hard for me to get to his mother to even get this arrangement."

"But mom I don't wanna get married exspically arranged."

"Don't worried you shouldn't be scared my arrangement worked out and yours should too." Ya like you and dad get along! You sream at each other more than you would at Baybay's kids.

"Still I don't wanna get married."

"Look It took me 5 days to get you to meet him. He is the best out there for you.You will meet him and you will marry him. You understand?" she screamed.

"Yes, Ma'am." I went upstairs to my room and cried all night long. There is nothing I could do unless I run away. Well this is goodbye, Diary. Thanks for listening.

_Misty Waterflower_

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope ya like it. 


	2. The Sweet Escape

Me: Here's chapter 2. Hope ya like. Just to make everything clearer everything will tr\urn out right just sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sweet Escape

Misty decided to escape whether it be a week, a month, a day, a minute. She needed to have some time away from the rick kid life. She wanted and needed to be away. She had her fancy umbrella to keep the shade on her eye as she walked (it was a rich kid thing back then.) As she was walking through the city, she smelt the smell of fresh baked good with a mixture of ..ewww... cigars, but it was better than the smell of richness. As she was walking she saw the most beautiful brown horse. It had the most beautiful black hair that was brushed to one side. She had to pet him.

"You're so beautiful." she said.

"He likes you. He usually doesn't't like strangers not like you're strange."

"Oh sorry is he yours." she and turned around to see who this man was. She seen a guy with jet black hair and he was about her age.

"Yes. he's mine."

" So do I get a name?"

A smile crossed his face making her smile as he replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"So how old are you?" she asked another question.

"Is that some kind of interview."

"Just answer the question."

"I am 17 years old. What about you I haven't heard anything about you."

"My name is Misty Waterflower. Today's my birthday. I just turned 16 being forced to marry the famous Drew. I had no choice and I'm really not sure if I'll like him or not."

"First Happy Birthday. Second give him a chance you might like him."

"That's the best advice I heard today.'

"So Why are you here?"

"Now I'm being interviewed."

"You asked me so I should be able to ask you."

"OK. Well I ran away just be away from my family. They're driving me nuts. I'll go back when I'm good and ready to. That could be today tomorrow an hour a minute." This made Ash smile.

"Well then we should make the best of it. Have you ever ridden a horse."

"No. I wish but my mother won't allow it. She thinks they're just filthy animals, but I love them. I love everything she hates."

"You wanna learn."

"Oh no I'm scared."

"Don't worry since my stallion likes you it should be easy."

"OK. What harm can it do." Ash lefts her up on the horse. Both of her legs are on one side of the horse since her dress was so long it could not rip. Ash walks the horse and Misty holds the reins on the saddle. The reins of the saddle are the string you must hold to direct the horse and stop the horse.

"Wow this is fun." Misty said while Ash smiled seeing how much fun Misty was having. He couldn't believe she didn't know how to ride. Misty thought of how stupid it was she didn't know how to ride. She had secretly started to like Ash and Ash started to like her too. The fun was over when Lily spotted Misty on the horse.

"Misty. What are you doing on that thing? She said when she walked over to them and screamed quietly to them.

"I guess the fun's over." Misty said to Ash. Ash lifted her of the horse, Thank you Ash for the ride. It was fun."

Ash got on his horse and said, " You're welcome, Miss, I hope to see you again." Ash ran the horse and when he rode his horse away Lily was pissed. She started to scream at Misty for being out here when she should have been inside preparing for next week with Drew. Misty didn't hear one word she was still watching Ash's horse gallop away.

"Did you hear a word I said Misty."

"Yeah I heard every word." Both Misty and Lily walked back home starting there treatment on Misty for her to be Drew's perfect girl, but was she made for Drew? Find out in chapter 3. See ya.


	3. A Day I'll Never Forget

Me: Here's chapter 2. Hope ya like. Just to make everything clearer everything will tr\urn out right just sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: I day I'll never forget

It's a normal day of a legend. Hi. I'm Drew. I own almost every type of company: hair product, clothing line,shoe store, shopping marts anything you can name. Plus it owns me. I have me own line of stuff signed by me. Poster, pictures, videos, music and everything that has to do with me. I have never met anyone who hasn't loved me. Now I'm on my way to the photo shot. I have to get photos taken everyday. If my photographer is sick another comes later that day. Well I hate this life. The only part of this life I love is my girlfriend. You might find this weird or hard to believe but my girlfriend is my maid. Yes she's my maid. We still have lots of fun together. If my photographer can't make it that's the first place I go.

"Drew, you're photographer canceled, again" my secretary said to me.

Yes!!!! Now I bet you can guess where I'm going. Did ya guess? You haven't been paying attention so go to detention. Just kidding. Oh course I'm going to my room.

"Here we are." My door opens by itself. I just walk through and it opens but for only me. This might be out of century but who cares. Anyway my room isn't as big as it could be. Most say it's huge. I think I have what 100 maids. I'm just kidding. Of course I don't have that many maids I only have 5 or 6. Anyways my room is so huge that it takes 6 maids to clean my room and it takes them the whole day to do it.

"Hey, Drew." That's my girlfriend. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. I love everything about her.

"Hi May. You wanna go by the lake?" That's our favorite place to go. I think May likes the beauty of it.

"I thought you had to get pictures taken."

"He canceled."

"Sure OK."

* * *

At the lake me and May were watching the silent water as it just stood there.

"So how's the rich life?" she asked. That's her favorite way to say 'How's your day.'

"I'm getting married."

"Oh." she said sadly. I hate to see her like this. Her bright smile would turn into a fake smile. You could always tell. But behind that I knew her heart was broken. I hated to see her fake smile or, even worse, a frown. It felt like turning a field of flowers into a graveyard.

"Hey,don't worry we have a whole week till' she comes let's make the best of it." Then I did something I've never done before. I kissed her and she kissed me back. The kiss was so loving so passionate. I never wanted it to end. Then when I pulled away I said,"I love you. May."

It was the best choice I've ever made. Then I kissed her again. Then when we pulled away she said, "I love you,too."

Then she kissed me. I'll never forget that day. That's when I knew she was the one for me. The one that I would love forever. No-one could ever make me love anyone else. Ever!

* * *

So How'd you like that chapter. I don't know about you but I loved it. see ya soon. Pokegal signing out. 


	4. May's Secret Wish

Me: Here's chapter 4. Hope ya like it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 4

So you ask me what a wish is. A dream your heart makes. My dream, my secret dream can never come to pass. My dream is impossible for the days we have together are less than forever. The days we have left together are less than a week. Drew and I were we meant together? I am literally a Cinderella. Will I ever marry my Prince Charming? Drew and I are special. Well I should say were special. We always loved the time we spent. Whether we went out or just sat by the riverside and looked at the stars. Now that the days are few I know that I love Drew. Our love was everlasting until life hit me on the head. It said to me Drew's getting married stop dreaming of being his. We are from two different worlds: On from the top, the other at the bottom. Both worlds collide when we spend time in each others arms. I once had time to just lie at his side. Then I had realized the hearts yes they beat at the very same time. Every beat of his matched mine. My mother has always told me that you and your true loves heart beats at the very same time. How could my love be someone who is richer than I? Mother always said aim for higher. How could I have aimed for the highest? Or was he always the best for me. Was this some kind of fight to for him to be mine? Something is gonna happen? HE WILL BE MINE!!!! Could our love really be everlasting like a real love should? Can we ever be together forever? I'll always remember our last day together. We were together out by our favorite spot: the lake. We were on the swing, just swing. I was lying on his chest and he was watching me.

"It's a beautiful sight." I dared to say. I think it ruined the moment, but no moment can be ruined when I'm with him.

"Yes it really is?"

"I guess this will be our last night together." I said. "I might never be able to see you again."

"Don't say that." He looked straight at me and he kissed me. Like a desperate passionate loving kiss. A kiss that I wish could have lasted a long time. I wish I could be his and he could be mine. It would break my heart to See him with another girl. But if we are meant to be destiny will happen? When we finally broke apart, I saw a falling star.

"Look a falling star." I closed my eye and made a wish.

"You made a wish?" Drew asked me. I shake my head and smiled. He did, too. I hope my wish will come true.

_If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
when you wish upon a star  
as dreamers do _

_Fate is kind  
she brings to those who love  
as sweet fulfillment of their secret drowns  
like a boat out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sea's you through _

_Momma when you wished upon a star  
your dreams come true _

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
As sweet fulfillment of their secret drowns  
Like a boat out of the blue  
Fate steps in and see's you through _

_Baby when you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
When you wished upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Your dreams come true _

* * *

Please rate and review I hoped you liked.


	5. It's my fault

Me: Here's chapter 5. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

May's POV

Today's the day this girl meets Drew. Hi I'm May, if you haven't already caught on. He is almost ready to meet her. Her name is Misty Waterflower. She's the second richest person his age in the whole region. No wonder his mother picked her. He tells me that it won't be nothing compared to what we been through together. What he doesn't know is things will be changing more than he thinks it will.

Drew's POV

May has never been so sad before. There's nothing I could do about it. But the one thing is that I Love her. Is love a crime? Love has brought me through the day but her love is the love I wanna be with for the rest of my life. I just wish... wish... that maybe there is hope for love... her love and only hers. Now I don't see how love can beat the power of tradition.

Misty's POV

Here I am, Drew's Mansion and soon to be my new home where I'll live miserable ever after. I know I should have said happily ever after but I didn't so deal with it. Anyways I'm about to exit the carriage as my sisters keep tormenting me ad telling me the do's and don'ts of how to get a guy, even though I said I don't want this guy. I'm not listening but that advice might be helpful later. Anyhow, here's how the story goes.

Normal POV

Misty was wearing a blue and white dress and holding a fancy umbrella. She is at the door of Drew's mansion and did the first thing she could think of. She rang the doorbell. The sound echoed throughout the house just as if you were in a deep cave. Then finally the butler opened the door to what seemed like an hour long doorbell ring.

"Hello you must be Miss Misty. How do you do Malady?"

"Very well thank you." she said as she did a little curtsy but not letting go of the umbrella. I walked inside to a beautiful mansion much bigger than mine naturally. I sat down when the butler said you may be seated like my sisters told me to. I think I'm becoming too nice. The butler went upstairs to inform Drew I guess.

"Follow me, malady." the butler said. I followed him and he led me to Drew's room.

"We are here." He stood by the door and I walked in.

"Thank you, very much sir." I walked in. It was cool that the doors opened without being pushed.

Drew was sitting down talking to the maid. He didn't seem to notice me walk in. I just sat down and made myself comfortable like the butler told me too.

"Sir." The maid said then he turned around and smiled at me. I guess he must have turned his charm on.

"Hi you must be Misty. This is May and of course I'm Drew. How do you do?"

"Very Well thank you." That seemed to be the only thing I said that whole time. This was very boring. He asked me a couple of questions I replied to the best and the most polite effort I could.

A Half an Hour Later...

The music was turned high. I was dancing with Drew. Drew was acting crazy making me laugh hysterically. May watched Drew. Then Drew was smiling at her. They seemed to like each other I knew they really liked each other maybe it was even love. I felt bad but I didn't show it. I pretended not to see. Then Drew said something else stupid making me laugh and sit down in the closest chair.

"Do you know how to dance the Quickstep?"

"No Show me. Dance with May."

"I'm not sure if that's-"

"Please." I interrupted May as she tried to disagree.

"Ok-ay." She slowly agreed.

They started dancing and I was clapping. Drew was telling me the steps as they danced. They didn't show it but I knew they had fun. I had fun just watching them.

"What's going on?" Drew's mother said making May and Drew stop dancing.

"Nothing, mother."

"I sorry ma'am I asked them to show me how to do the Quickstep. I've never seen it before. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"May, get back to work." May quickly went back to work after nearly having a heart attack. I think I've caused enough trouble for today. Then Drew's mother left the room.

"I'm sorry." I felt as if I had to apologize especially to May. She got into trouble not anyone else.

"It's alright, Miss. It was my fault." I couldn't take it. I just walked out unto Drew's balcony. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I just looked into the lake and smelled the fresh afternoon air. Drew followed me and stood beside me.

"It's beautiful out here."

"I know."

"Drew, I can't marry you."

"Has my mother frightened you what happened?"

"No it's not you or something you did. You're heart belongs to someone else. I don't wanna be catch in the center of what could have been love."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm done don't you. You love her. I could tell in your eyes, the way you look at her."

"You know you're pretty cool."

"I know. The only thing is how are parents will respond."

"With anger and frustration."

"Exactly."

"Miss Misty," I turned around to see May, "Your carriage is here to pick you up."

"Thank you." I was about to leave when Drew stopped me.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I'll find one."

* * *

How'd you like that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated I'm updating War called Love today too.


	6. An unexpected Begining

Me: Here's chapter 6. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Misty's POV

That night I thought and thought and thought. How could I help save me and Drew from making the biggest mistake of our lives. It seemed impossible, but nothing is impossible it's just hard. I don't know what to do. As I look out the window into the night sky I looked at the star. The first star.

_"Star light, Star bright  
First star I seen tonight  
Wish I may wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight  
I wish that I will have an idea  
of how to stop this marriage  
that has no real love."_

Hopefully my wish will come true. That I won't have to marry someone who is just like a brother to me. I finally cried myself to sleep. A dreadful sleep.

* * *

That night, while many were sleeping Drew was awake. Well it was only what 9:00, 9:30 the latest. May was cleaning Drew room like she always was. They were talking still as May cleaned and Drew watched her. That's when Drew's mother came in. 

"May, Can I speak with you right now," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." May left her cleaning and went to talk to his mother. Drew's mom closed the door behind May.

"May, I'm a little concerned about the wedding. You know how Drew's marrying Misty tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am I do."

"So I would like you not to play with Drew's heart because this marriage is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"I would never try to stop Drew from getting married to her. She would... would," she choked as she finished the words that would kill her soul. "would ... be...perfect...for...him." She lied.

"I know what's been going on between you two, the strolls through the park, the nights by the lakes, the mornings talking. He had the nerve to call you his girlfriend." The words spoken killed her. It was like a knife hitting her confidence, hitting her love, hitting her heart.

"I do not want you to play with his heart." she continued, "He is the best and you May are the utmost worst. I do not want you to even talk to him. You will clean as you are told and not have any encounter with him beside you doing as he tells you and cleaning his room. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Get back to work." Drew's mom left as May cried and cried. _'How did she know?' _she thought _'How did she know? _The word Drew's mother said crushed her. In her mind there was her soul stabbed to death on the floor and her heart pounded by the words of her words barely living. The only thing that kept her heart alive was Drew's love for her and her love for him. Now she knows that her wish was foolish and her life was mean-less for without true love life was meaning less.

She reenters Drew's room and continued her work.

"What happened?" he asked her. She didn't reply.

"What did she say to you?" Drew asked as he knelt down beside her. He pulled up her face with his finger and looked into her eyes. "What did she say?" he repeated.

Inside it felt like her soul was beginning renewed by his touch and her heart was repaired by his helping hand. She couldn't take it anymore. All her tears that she thought she cried poured down even harder. He pulled her to his chest as she cried. May pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Drew," she said. Her tears stopped but inside she cried a whole storm. Drew was now angry. He got up and left and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh you did it now," Another maid said. May just got back to work and pretended not to hear her.

* * *

Drew stormed out into his mother's room with out a knock. 

"What did you say to her?"

"Honey. What are you-?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said nothing. Are you sure that May girl isn't messing with your head?"

"No she's not. What did you say to her?"

"Why do you care? She just a stupid poor little girl who has nothing to offer you . You are the best and you deserve the best. Not the worst. That girl is the worst. How dare you call her your girlfriend? She is not worth your love."

"Oh so now you control my love life, too."

"Why do you care what I say to her or what I do to her? She doesn't have a purpose or an importance in the life."

"She's important to me!!!!"

"Why is she soooooooooo important to you? She's nothing."

"I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew screamed. "That's right I LOVE HER!!!!!" Drew slammed the door as he walked out.

"That girl has dug her whole deep enough."

* * *

Drew stormed into his room and the first thing he did was knelt at May's side. 

"May, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever my mother said."

"No It's-"

"No really. I'm really love you and I can't stand to see you get hurt especially by her. I don't care who she is she can't tell me who I love. Because I love you and only you."

"I love you, too." Drew kissed her, so passionately. She backed away from his kiss. "I'm sorry Drew. I can't do this."

"May tell me what your heart wants to do." May puts her hand on his cheek. They both stand. Then he kisses her so lovingly and passionate. When they pulled away from the kiss, May just cried. Drew then wiped her tears away and smiles at her.

"NO," the doors slammed opened. "You haven't told him. Have you, May?"

"Haven't told me what?"

"I'm sorry, Drew. We can't be together and you know that? You're getting married tomorrow and I'm being forced to get married, too. I love you, I really do but... I'm sorry I really am." Drew looked into my eyes.

"I am sorry, too." Drew kissed her forehead then her lips and whispered in her ears. "Our love is eternal and everlasting and I will never forget you."

"For until the day I die," May continued.

_In a perfect world _

_One we've never known _

_We would never need to face the world alone _

_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own _

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know _

_Love will find a way _

_Anywhere I go _

_I'm home _

_If you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way _

_I was so afraid _

_Now I realize _

_Love is never wrong _

_And so it never dies _

_There's a perfect world _

_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too _

_The happiness I feel with you _

_They'd know _

_Love will find a way _

_Anywhere we go _

_We're home _

_If we are there together _

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way _

_I know love will find a way _

"I will love you forever more." They said together as they looked deeply into each other eyes.

"Goodbye Drew." May said and then hugged him.

"Now May you need to leave now if you're going to be home in time to meet this young lad."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and May don't bother coming to work tomorrow think of it as a day off... forever."

"Yes, ma'am."

May closed the door behind her and Drew's mother said, "You never wanna listen. Do you?"

"Just go."

"Fine. Goodbye Drew. Have a long happy wedding!"

* * *

How'd ya like that chapter. I think it was great. Review. 


	7. I met him

Me: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy the story. And for those of you wondering this is not a waterflowershippy, or an advanceshippy okay. It just seems that way.

* * *

Chapter 7

Drew was miserable. He just stood in the same spot. The exact same spot Drew and May held their last kiss. Just the thought of them never meeting again made him shiver as if he had been to the Arctic circle and back. Nothing could ever replace the joy May gave him. Nothing can replace his love for May. He was willing to give the world just to embarrass her in his arms forever. All he could do was watch her walk away. There felt like no possible way to say Stop or change the past. I wish I wouldn't have let you go that easily.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face _

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space _

He cried just listening to this song that played inside my head. He had sunshine but now his light was gone.

"It's impossible."

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take _

_Take a look at me now_

He wished May would come back and see him cry.

* * *

That night, as May walked home the thunder hit. It was going to rain, but it was no later than 6 o'clock. She couldn't help it but her tears fell threatened to fall. Then the rain fell onto her gentle skin. Tear flew down her face faster than fast come ever be. Then she falls to the ground. Her knees felt almost as sore as her heart did. She wanted to just run away. She hated knowing that the kiss he and her just shared had been her last. It was her last departure from him. But worst of all it was the last day she would ever see her love again. Then she let out a load cry with her hands to her face. She knew she would never be able see his smile ever again. He was the only reason for her to be happy or dare I say even live. A life without love is no life at all.

_'I will never forget you.' _she said to herself.

She stood up slowly, and she continued her walk. The memories of Drew's face took over her mind. She seen his smile, through his eyes she could see love for her.

"I know love will find a Way and when it does it'll lead me right to you."

'Hopefully I'm right' she thought.

* * *

Misty's house was full of hustle and bustle. Everyone was thinking of the wedding and how great it would be, everyone except the bride to be, of course. She knew the love between May and Drew was special. She wanted a dream come true for them like in a Disney fairy tale or even a storybook. But most of all she wanted them to be happy. She wanted them to be an item like Aladdin and Jasmine, or Cinderella and Prince Charming. What she failed to realize was that Daisy was standing by her door watching her.

"This is no use."

She wanted to quit but she didn't want to.

"You know it takes courage to do what you want, other people have lots of plans for you. By Joseph Campbell."

"How does that help me?" Misty asked.

"Misty. Misty. Just because people have plans for you doesn't mean you have to follow them. It's your life. Live it your way."

"But mom-"

"So what happens when she dies and you suffered from her mistake she forced upon you." Then she left.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Misty was left into her thoughts wondering think what Daisy could have meant.

* * *

May finally arrived home. Before knocking on the door she let out a long sigh knowing that she left behind a piece of her heart; The piece that can never be replaced. She finally had the courage to knock on the door. Her mother, Caroline, quickly opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." she responded with no feeling.

"Boy what happened to you sounds like your boyfriend dumped you."

"He sort of did."

"You and your fairy tales about you and Drew. Drew is taken. He's getting married tomorrow. Why would he like you anyways? You're his maid."

"But he kissed me."

"You and your imagination. If anyone is gonna get with Drew it's that Misty girl."

"But he kissed me."

"Yeah just as he told you his dieing love for you. Please." she said sarcastically.

"He did."

"Come on May we don't have time. He'll be here any minute."

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there." May's mother, Caroline, called. Then a few seconds later she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Caroline." the young man said. He looked May's age. His black hair shown in the moonlight. He seemed very nice and his smile seemed very trustworthy.

"Hello, Ash. Come in." He did and Caroline shouted, "May, He's here."

May was in the next room trying to tie her dress. She responded, "Coming." Right then as decide to take a seat.

Right then May arrived. Ash stood up and greeted her with his award wining smile making her smile.

"Ash this is May. May this is Ash."

"How do you do?"

"Very well thank you and you."

(May's POV)

"Great Just wonderful." I hate lying like this, but I have to. Rule number one Hide all emotions. Be happy! I wanna kill who ever made that rule. We started walking together as I spoke.

"Ash is a great name. It fits you."

"Thank you. Yours does too. Let me guess you must have been born in May."

"I wish. But I was born in August. I guess my parents just like that name."

"Well it is a nice name." Ash responded.

"Well why don't I show you around?"

"Sure."

When we got upstairs I saw my sister, Jamie, and brother, Ryan, fighting with something. I could barely see what it is. They were throwing stuff at each other with some sort of things.

"I got you this time, Jamie."

"No you didn't. I got you." Ryan replied.

"This is my brother and sister... OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!!"

I quickly took my bras away from them and put them behind my back in hopes he didn't see them. I mean what can be more embarrassing than you're brothers and sisters playing with your bras in front of the guy you're being forced to marry. That just isn't right.

"What's the matter afraid he'll see you BRAS!" Jamie exclaimed. (a\n: I capitalized BRAS for a reason.)

"Not like he's gonna see them anyways." Ryan said.

I think you might wanna cover your eyes for this part. Jamie took my bras from behind me and put them on her chest.

"OH I'm wearing May's BRA-"

I took them so fast she couldn't even finish the word.

I grabbed them and whispered, "Next time you do that then I'll throw in the oceans so the sharks can get to you."

"I'll tell mom!!!" Jamie shouted.

"Tell mom. I don't care."

When I let go of them they ran screaming, "MOM!!!!"

I rolled my eyes then turned around with the BIGGEST fake smile. "Kids."

"Gotta love 'em."

* * *

How'd you like it? It's a bit longer. I hope it was. It took me long enough to do it.


	8. Just Thinking

Me: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy the story. How'd you the last chapter? Hopefully you'll like this one. It is the wedding scene.

* * *

Chapter 8

Today is the day of my wedding. I'm getting married to Drew. Every girl's dream, one's destiny, but it isn't my destiny. It's May's destiny and Drew's one and only love. I wanted them to marry, not me and Drew. I know Drew's furious after what happened and doesn't want to do this, just as I do. As you know (or at least should know) I love romance and if it doesn't happen I'm heart broken. Just thinking I'm breaking a love story, makes me wanna die in hell. I can't do this.

"I can't do this," I said as I was dressed in my white wedding gown. It looked beautiful but I wish May was in this position and not me.

"Misty, Why are you so down?" Violet said. "You are marrying Drew."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then I'll marry him." she said and took the flowers and the vale.

She was about to leave when I said, "Wait, you can't do that!"

"Why can't I," she responded.

"Because he's in love-"

"Oh how cute he's in love with you!!!"

"Not with me. With someone else. And I don't wanna break it."

"Oh stop being such a cry baby. Do something about it."

"What am I suppose to do?" I screamed back.

"I don't know. You're smart! You'll figure it out. The wedding's about to start."

"But I-" Before I could finish my own words Violet grabbed me and they were playing the song. I walked out just like I practiced. What was I gonna do? Marry someone I don't love. It isn't right. Everyone here knows it, but they're too afraid to change what took over hundreds of years to start. Until now. I will not marry Drew. I just won't. My mind was in total control trying to tell me there's nothing I can do, but my heart told me different.

_'Don't marry, Drew. You'll find a way. Love will find a Way. Love will find a way to you. Love will find a way to drew. You have to start it.'_ That's what my heart said. It was clear. I knew I must do something but what.

I lay in my bed crying unto my pillow. I knew what was happening: a lifetime commitment was happening, enabling me from seeing and being with Drew. Hopefully he won't forget about us. Tears are in my eyes not ever wanting to believe what happened yesterday. The worst part was it wasn't him who broke up with me. It was his mom. Just remembering his love for me makes me never wanna come out.

"May," my mom called.

"What mom? I'm not in the mood." I responded

"Oh yes you are. Guess who's here?? It's Ash. Talk to him!!!"

"Yes mother. Tell him to come in?"

He must have already been there because when I said that he said, "Look I'm sorry if I came at a wrong time."

"No it's not you I was just thinking about a recent break up." I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear as I sat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Positive?" I said. I hate lying to him like that. If I tell him he may think I'm offending him, but I'm not. What should I do?

Make your vote. What should May do? What should Misty do? Any ideas. Well see ya later.


	9. Preview

Me: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy the story. How'd you the last chapter? Hopefully you'll like this one. It is the wedding scene.

* * *

Chapter 9

I can't do this. It's not right. Marrying someone not for love but by force it's just wrong. I wish something or someone can help me it just isn't right. Drew knows it just as much as I do yet I'm the only one who thinks no knows they could do something. Boy, guy are such wimps. They know something's wrong but won't-

"Misty," the preacher said calmly for the millionth time probably.

I snapped out of my thoughts and responded, "Yes."

"Do you take Drew to be your lawful wedded husband to Cherish and to hug. Through sickness and in health till death due you part."

No I don't I wish I had said. I don't love him. I love his but not like a lover more like a brother.

"I ... I ... I...I'm sorry... I can't... I'm sorry." Then I ran out the church and back to the room and threw the veal off my head and unto the floor. I threw myself onto the bed there and started crying.

* * *

Back in the church everyone was shocked except Daisy, Violet, and Lily. They knew something like this would happen. Drew walked out and the second he was out he greatly appreciated what Misty did. 

"Yes." he exclaimed. He found where Misty was and he seen her crying.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she responded with a sad feeling like she was trying to hold back her tears. Then see sat up to talk to Drew.

"Well I guess I should have guessed that. I just came to say thanks."

"You're welcome. I think you should talk to May."

"Yeah I know. I wanna go see her, though. I miss her so much."

"I know you do. That's why I think you belong together." Misty said.

"Thank you, again." Drew hugged Misty and she hugged him back.

When they finally let go, she responded, "You're welcome. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah." Misty then smiled but it was sort of fake. Then Drew walked out as Misty looked down at her pillow.

"I did it." she said quietly.

"You sure did. Now kiss your chance with Drew goodbye."

"Well good." I whispered.

"What? I worked my butt off to get him to be yours-"

"Yeah for something I didn't want. I never wanted to marry him. I never even liked him anyways. Everyone's making a big deal about me being 16!!!! You have to do this you have to do that!!!!!!! I thought I had a choice when I got this age. But I guess I was wrong!!!" I screamed.

"You sure were," Misty was pissed when her mother said that."But since this one didn't work. I'll let you decide."

"Wow. You would do that. I mean thank you."

"Yeah it's the least I can do. I didn't like Drew's mother anyways."

* * *

By then May's house was empty. Her siblings were gone over their friends house. Ash had left about an hour ago. Her mother had been grocery shopping and her dad well her dad's never home at this hour. 

"I wish it didn't have to happen this way." She looked down then she hear a door bell. "I wonder who that could be."

She opened the door to see some guy with a long small box. "Delivery for miss May."

"Yes that's me." May responded.

"This package is for you."

"Thank you." Then the man turned and walked away. She closed the door behind him and opened the package; a Rose on top of a soft pillow surrounded by a note. She picked up the rose and smelled and looked at the note.

_Roses are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
I know our love is true,  
And maybe someday I'll show you,  
How much I love you,  
You're love for all eternity,  
Drew and this rose is for you._

May was amazed. But she thought Drew was. Then the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see her mother with a big brown bag.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?"

I moved a side and let my mother in. I read the note once more. That's when I closed the door and smiled. I held the rose to my chest grateful that the wedding didn't work out.

"Did Ash send that to you? He' so sweet."

"Actually he didn't send it."

"Then who did."

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." I said.

"Who? I'll believe you."

"Mother somethings things aren't meant to be known."

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a familiar greened haired boy who I used to love and still do.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, May"

"What happened with the wedding?" I asked. Did you think I really cared. I was just glad he was here.

"Misty called it off. I'm so glad she did."

"So are you still in the market or has you're mom picked out someone, again."

"Well I wanted to come and ask you if we could go out again. Like old times."

"I would love to. I would just have to explain to my mom what happened. She wouldn't even believe me anyways."

"Why? Did I leave you heartbroken or something?"

"No it wasn't you. She doesn't believe I know you or even went out with you. She actually thinks I'm crazy."

"Well then we'd better prove to her just how real I am."

"What are you thinking?"

"You are gonna introduce me, aren't you?"

"Well only if you want to." I said shyly.

"Why don't you want me to meet your mom?"

"I do, but she sort of-"

"Like my mom." Drew finished my sentence.

"A little but less protective."

"Well let's go." Drew said.

"Kay," I responded, " Let's get this over with."

Drew and I walked into the house. My heart was beating so fast I felt like I was going down a roller-coaster. Oh who am I kidding my life is a roller-coaster ride. I walked in the kitchen as I held Drew's hand. I squeezed his hand and he did he same thing back.

"Mom," I said softly," I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Who honey." When she turned around she seen Drew, she said ,"Oh my god... Its DREW!!!!" Then she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked.

"I hope so. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure why not?" he responded.

* * *


	10. This Love

Me: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy the story. How'd you the last chapter? Hopefully you'll like this one. It is the wedding scene.

* * *

Chapter 9

I can't do this. It's not right. Marrying someone not for love but by force it's just wrong. I wish something or someone can help me it just isn't right. Drew knows it just as much as I do yet I'm the only one who thinks no knows they could do something. Boy, guy are such whimps. They know something's wrong but won't-

"Misty," the preacher said calmly for the millionth time probably.

I snapped out of my thoughts and responded, "Yes."

"Do you take Drew to be your lawful wedded husband to charish and to hug. Through sickness and in health till death due you part."

No I don't I wish I had said. I don't love him. I love him but not like a lover more like a brother.

"I ... I ... I...I'm sorry... I can't... I'm sorry." Then I ran out the church and back to the room and threw the veal off my head and unto the floor. I threw myself onto the bed there and started crying.

* * *

Back in the church everyone was shocked except Daisy, Violet, and Lily. They knew something like this would happen. Drew walked out and the second he was out he greatly appreciated what Misty did. 

"Yes." he exclaimed. He found where Misty was and he seen her crying.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she responded with a sad feeling like she was trying to hold back her tears. Then see sat up to talk to Drew.

"Well I guess I should have guessed that. I just came to say thanks."

"You're welcome. I think you should talk to May."

"Yeah I know. I wanna go see her, though. I miss her so much."

"I know you do. That's why I think you belong together." Misty said.

"Thank you, again." Drew hugged Misty and she hugged him back.

When they finally let go, she responded, "You're welcome. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah." Misty then smiled but it was sort of fake. Then Drew walked out as Misty looked down at her pillow.

"I did it." she said quietly.

"You sure did. Now kiss your chance with Drew goodbye."

"Well good." I whispered.

"What? I worked my butt off to get him to be yours-"

"Yeah for something I didn't want. I never wanted to marry him. I never even liked him anyways. Everyone's making a big deal about me being 16!!!! You have to do this you have to do that!!!!!!! I thought I had a choice when I got this age. But I guess I was wrong!!!" I screamed.

"You sure were," Misty was pissed when her mother said that."But since this one didn't work. I'll let you decide."

"Wow. You would do that. I mean thank you."

"Yeah it's the least I can do. I didn't like Drew's mother anyways."

* * *

By then May's house was empty. Her siblings were gone over their friends house. Ash had left about an hour ago. Her mother had been grocery shopping and her dad well her dad's never home at this hour. 

"I wish it didn't have to happen this way." She looked down then she hear a door bell. "I wonder who that could be."

She opened the door to see some guy with a long small box. "Delivery for miss May."

"Yes that's me." May responded.

"This package is for you."

"Thank you." Then the man turned and walked away. She closed the door behind him and opened the package; a Rose on top of a soft pillow surrounded by a note. She picked up the rose and smelled and looked at the note.

_Roses are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
I know our love is true,  
And maybe someday I'll show you,  
How much I love you,  
You're love for all eternity,  
Drew and this rose is for you._

May was amazed. But she thought Drew was. Then the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see her mother with a big brown bag.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?"

I moved a side and let my mother in. I read the note once more. That's when I closed the door and smiled. I held the rose to my chest grateful that the wedding didn't work out.

"Did Ash send that to you? He' so sweet."

"Actually he didn't send it."

"Then who did."

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." I said.

"Who? I'll believe you."

"Mother somethings things aren't meant to be known."

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a familiar greened haired boy who I used to love and still do.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, May"

"What happened with the wedding?" I asked. Did you think I really cared. I was just glad he was here.

"Misty called it off. I'm so glad she did."

"So are you still in the market or has you're mom picked out someone, again."

"Well I wanted to come and ask you if we could go out again. Like old times."

"I would love to. I would just have to explain to my mom what happened. She wouldn't even believe me anyways."

"Why? Did I leave you heartbroken or something?"

"No it wasn't you. She doesn't believe I know you or even went out with you. She actually thinks I'm crazy."

"Well then we'd better prove to her just how real I am."

"What are you thinking?"

"You are gonna introduce me, aren't you?"

"Well only if you want to." I said shyly.

"Why don't you want me to meet your mom?"

"I do, but she sort of-"

"Like my mom." Drew finished my sentence.

"A little but less protective."

"Well let's go." Drew said.

"Kay," I responded, " Let's get this over with."

Drew and I walked into the house. My heart was beating so fast I felt like I was going down a roller-coaster. Oh who am I kidding my life is a roller-coaster ride. I walked in the kitchen as I held Drew's hand. I squeezed his hand and he did he same thing back.

"Mom," I said softly," I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Who honey." When she turned around she seen Drew, she said ,"Oh my god... Its DREW!!!!" Then she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked.

"I hope so. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure why not?" he responded.

* * *

Misty was still sitting on her bed thinking. She looked out of the window to look over the beautiful sunset. Then suddenly she seen a familiar face. She got up and quickly went outside glad to see his face again. She smiled when he seen her. 

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi." he replied with a smile as he saddled up his horse.

"What ya doing?"

"I'm about to go through the park. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad everything worked out the way it was suppose to. I started this with a diary entree and I'm ending with this. May and Drew are together and I'm glad. None told me yet but deep down inside my mind I know that I did good. But what did I get in return? I know. I found a lover. Someone I can love and not just like a brother. I have found true love and everyone's happy. This love may not be never after all. This Love can be and will be strong._

_Misty_

* * *

How'd you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to type it. But hey better late than never. 


	11. A very happy ending

Me: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy the story. Hope you like it. This is the last chapter. I repeat this is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I really don't want to end this, but I have to. I just have to tell you what happend to May and Drew. It was so sweet. I bet you'll just cry. Right now everyone was inside the church watching the two in front of a the altar about to make the biggest step a couple could ever make. As they said there vows I cried. Yes I, Misty Waterflower, was actually invited. I guess that wanted to thank me for not marrying Drew and keeping their love alive.

"May, I don't think I've ever met someone like you. I've never been in love like this before. I'm glad to be marrying you by love and nothing more. Love will keep us together and never seperate us. May, you are my friend, soon to be wife and I would like you to be the one you spent your life with. I Love you and with this vow I pledge my life and soul to be good to you forever and as long as life decides to keep us together."

How sweet!!!! I think I even saw May cry as he said this. It was love. Yes, it was true love. The kind of love that never ends.

"You may now kiss your bride." the preacher said and they surely did.

Everyone in the audience had tears in there eyes as May and Drew kissed. It was so loving and passsionate nothing practically seprated them. Everyone, I think even Drew's mother, was happy for them. She probably thought how in the world could she possibiliy seperate a love so define as this.

_This is a story of a love that never ends._

_Even there the good and bad days to come_

_Never did they even think of forgetting their love._

_Love is rare and a gift._

_For as many say _

_You have one heart _

_Because you're love has the other one_

_May and Drew have found a love_

_Like I wish to find someday._

_When I find want I want to be just as happy as they are._

_Love _

_MISTY WATERFLOWER_


End file.
